The Temple
by Rain C. Frosty
Summary: WiLL BE RE WRITEN
1. In The Temple

"Why are we here" Zak said to his mom and dad. They were in an old temple that was at lease 200 years old. "Well this temple is one of the biggest keys to finding kur because according to legend about 100 years ago there was 3 time gears and each one had a keeper and they made sure that no one could take the time gears but one time gear's keeper was killed and that time gear was stolen so the other keepers went to check it out but they lefted there time gear's and so they were stolen to and Kur would have been unleashed if the keeper's were not there they put there power's together and stop the thief then the time gears were hidden somewhere else and the legend said the keeper's are still there but one time gear is still not have a keeper" Doc told his son. "Is that true" Zak said now excited. "Well that's just what it said so no one really knows if it's true but in case it is we are checking" Drew said to Zak.

"Well i Guss I'm not the olny one how likes old buildings" They hear and looked up to see argost coming down. "What are you doing here argost" Drew shouted to argost. "Well I'm here to open Kur's tome what are you doing here" He said. "1. It's only a legend 2. if it was real you need the 3 time gears which would be safe because of the keeper's" Doc said getting his glove out. "Yes that is true but the time gears are real and like you said one does not have a keeper" He said as he throw something at them. it blow out smoke and bye the time it was clear argost was gone.


	2. The 1 Time Gear

"None of this makes since" Drew and doc said getting in the airship. "It's a story it can't be real" Doc said walking back in forth. "Ya well better safe then sorry" Zak said looking at his mom and dad. "Zaks right we need to find the time gears before argost" Drew said buckleing in getting ready to take off. "But how will we know were it is" Doc said still not believing it. Suddenly the claw fell to the floor and started spinning in a circle. "Zak whats going on" Doc said backing up. "I don't know" Zak said walking to it. "Zak use your cryptid powers on it" Drew said so Zak tyred it.

The claw stopped spinning but his power still was going. "Mom i know were the time gear is that does not have a keeper" Zak yelled out as drew and doc ran to him. "It said that there is 3 one is the water time gear and it is in Antarctica, and there is a time gear of death in a grave Yard, and there is a time gear that is everything. it is like it has no keeper so no type so i think we should go to that one it said it was ............ right under us" Zak said opening his eyes.

The Saturdays were walking in the basement of the temple and when they came to a door it was locked. "Stand back" Doc said as he put his glove on. He smashed the door down and walked down a long hallway. They came to a room that was gray and nothing moved everything was still. "What happened here"Zak asked His dad wondering why it was like that. "Well in the legend it said that when the keeper of the time gear was killed time stopped here and i Guss it was true" Doc said looking around.

When they came to a door it was cracked so they opened it and saw a huge room and in the middle was a time gear. it was on the wall in the middle of the wall. it was the only thing in the room that was not gray and time frozen. It was the same color as Zaks eyes are when he uses his powers. They walked more in the room but then they saw van rook and he flow down and toke the time gear.


	3. They come out

Sorry it toke a while.

* * *

"Well, now that i have this i can get my money and then-" Van Rook didn't finish cause a black and blue portal appeared on the wall a 11 year old boy jumped out of the black one and kicked the time gear out of Mr. Rooks hand. A 11 year old girl jumped out of the blue one and grabbed it while Van Rook went crashing into the celling.

"Great job, Gem." The boy said. He had red hair, and had black jeans on with a white short sleeve shirt.

"Well, you didn't do to bad yourself, Dane." Said the girl holding the time gear. Gem had Black hair and was wearing an icy blue short sleeve shirt with a brown skirt. The Saturdays were just about to say something till they all heard clapping. They looked on the stairs to see Argost walking down them.

"Hello protector's. Would you mind doing me a little favor." He said. Van Rook flow by Gem and toke the time gear. He gave it to Argost then stood bye him. Argost throw Something at the saturdays. When it hit them they all fell to the floor in pain. Hee throw 2 more at Gem and Dane.

"Gem Run!" Dane yelled pushing her in the black portal as he got hit and fell to floor. She got in the portal before the dart could hit but for the rest of them....Argost would decided.

* * *

Sorry it's a little short. Please review! I might give you a cookie!


End file.
